james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azaelius
Getting thanks You're getting accolades about the Andromeda wiki logo on the wiki. Acaeton 13:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Her Again Hi Sean ~ you have just been officially declared the Photoshop Slave by Faern, your cohart in crime. your BFF. Following is a section of the message I left for him a short while ago: "A while back you were kind enough to change some code in my signature so that what appeared to be "suns" in Blackadder Script (and looked like capital "R's" to most people), actually looked like "suns" to everyone. Is there any way that you could please also change the "suns" (R's) that are in my Talk Page Banner?" (So they will look like suns to everyone.) Thank you. I will be very. extremely grateful if you could help me with this when you have some spare time. I will owe you a huge favor for your help. Consider this my IOU.' ;-') Thanks, also, for your help this evening in figuring out what was going on with my inability to leave messages ... suddenly I had the desire to leave messages for everyone ... just because I couldn't! Can't believe that IE gets such bad press from all of you guys ... I suppose I will hold a private and painful memorial ceremony for IE later this evening. :-( Take care of you. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 03:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow ~ I guess I'm not having banner problems after all! Thank you for checking into that for me. I just remember how shocked I was when Faern first told me that I had "R's" in my sig instead of suns ... I was actually speechless (for a little while at least) ;-) As long as you are already holding an IOU of mine, would you be willing to take on a project? If so, the value of the IOU will increase of course. I have two ideas for Wordmark designs; but I don't have a clue about how to convert the ideas into graphics and am wondering if you would be the least bit interested in giving them a try . If you aren't, I promise, I promise, that it won't hurt my feelings or make me feel bad. However I do have a voodoo doll that bears a striking resemblance to you. ( Hmmmm ... this probably wouldn't be very funny to someone who believes in that stuff. Sorry.) For both of my designs, I like the Avatar logo in Avatar Green ... on one, I would like a Na'vi spear or arrow in the backround, extending from each side of the lettering ... on the other one I would like an atokirina in the backround. What do you think? Might either one be a decent possibility? If you think "yes", would you be willing to give it a try? If you think "no", I'll sharpen up the voodoo doll pins. JK ...Seriously. Sean, I appreciate that you are even reading this and, maybe, giving it some thought. I am heading off to bed now so this leaves you all sorts of time to figure out why this isn't a good idea. Thanks for listening to my ideas. You are, indeed, the Wizard of Wordmark. Take care of you. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 04:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Badge Hey, am I allowed to move the badge from the poem/fanfic contest to this page: User:Draginfli/The Young Huntress? 19:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, you could even get a tattoo of it. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I'll just move it and leave it. My parents will kill me if I get a tattoo. XD 23:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) a banner request hey i would like a banner out of this pic.out in the bottom write my name,in na'vi blue.write it in the font that the avatar title is in.make the size 350.thanks,00:18, October 19, 2010 (UTC)Happycat203 James Cameron's Avatar: The Game And what about the other versions of the game? Do they have exactly the same name? Tim Auke Kools 21:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Why would you change the title of this article if you don't need to? The other ones are just so that we don't have multiple articles with the same name. 21:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I am not talking about the PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions. I am talking about the different versions. The have the same name but they are not mentioned in the article and they are different and they are treated in other articles. You can see this on the articles James Cameron's Avatar: The Game Wii/PSP, James Cameron's Avatar: The Game NDS, James Cameron's Avatar: iPod/iPhone Game and James Cameron's Avatar: Mobile Game. Tim Auke Kools 21:29, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :What I'm saying is that the Xbox 360/PS3/PC version of the game is like the baseline version and as such should have the real title. The other versions have different gameplay, and that's why they are labeled differently. It has nothing to do with the consoles, the games are completely different. 21:33, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you that the PS3/Xbox 360/PC version of the baseline version. But I think that although as much as possible for each version should show equal respect. And there is also an easier way to find all versions by this article in "James Cameron's Avatar: The Game PS3/Xbox 360/PC" to change the title of "James Cameron's Avatar: The Game" a disambiguation page. Tim Auke Kools 21:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to give answer now, Samsonius? If you need some more time to think about it say about how long you need it, then I'll wait for your answer. Tim Auke Kools 14:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :I discussed it with two other admins in the IRC channel and we came to the conclusion that it would be best to keep the title as it currently is but have a template in the article that says "This is the PS3/Xbox 360/PC version. Maybe you were looking for other versions?" It keeps the title nice and short (having a title with 3 extra qualifiers looks ugly) and it still serves the same purpose. 21:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) All right then. Tim Auke Kools 13:13, October 30, 2010 (UTC) WordMark Hi Stranger ~ you must be really busy with school this semester because your name hasn't been plastered all over the Activity Feed. I have missed you. I haven't had a chance to tell you yet how perfect your Wordmark "logo" is ... it was the best one submitted! I like the way it retains a visual link to our previous lives. :-) I know you aren't happy with the new format; but, it is still beautiful and a site to be proud of. Thank all of you for your tireless work. Take good care. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 02:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) banner request for my banner i would like the papyrus font in any color.what i want my banner to say is: peace is what we want but sometimes we have to fight for it.full page banner with the norm battle HD.jpg Mehwa 23:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC)mehwa inserting pictures i do not know if you can do anything about this but i find inserting pictures to a talk box is hard. more than not it doesn't even work for me please try to make it more user friendly.Mehwa 23:26, November 15, 2010 (UTC)mehwa :I'm afraid I can't change the way that pictures are inserted with wiki markup. Using the rich text editor may be more user-friendly (unless you're using it already), but other than that, I can't do anything. 23:33, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks anyway. thanks again for makeing my banner, is there any way i can make my talk page better? creating a talk page could you help me turn my talk page into an acutual talk page and not just something jabbering on about admin info?Mehwa 03:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC)mehwa THANK YOU! Hi, Samsonius! Thank you so much for the banner! It was better than I imagined! PERFECT! You really do do a great job with it, and to be honest with you, I know Tectonium is probably a nice guy (I have never met him, honestly), but there is no one else I would have had do it because you seem like a very nice person and you are very trustworthy, so thank you very much. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 21:53, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan One More Thing! Hey, Samsonius, I'm sorry. There actually is one small problem with the banner. Doy ou think maybe you can make it bigger so that it' takes up a lot of space on top. I wouldn't ask you to expand it because I know you went to a lot of hard work, but I do need it a little bigger. Can you do that for me? Thanks! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 22:12, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan An Avatar Snowboard Hi, as Avatar has made loads of merchandise for the film but they not ever made a snowboard. So I was wondering could you make a design for a snowboard (top side and base) and hear is some help with a snowboard designer. I know it is a little random but it's just I am a little drunk and the idea just popped into my head. No rush, Thanks Monster-stevo 00:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you ever so much for that, I love it but you got me curious of what you will call "flashy" though. And that snowboard builder site, well I do know why I added that. Thank you again Monster-stevo 23:18, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Off Topic? Hmmmmm ... it appears to me that, for a change, there is a very intelligent and spirited conversation going on that does have much more to do with Avatar than, for instance, a Halloween blog, a Thanksgiving blog, and a baseball blog. (Two of which have obviously been enjoyed by our community of users.) Please, I'm curious as to why you put the cap on this paticular one? ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 18:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not speaking for Sean in any way, but this website is no place for a battle of opinions. The topic at hand had little to do with Avatar (the same with the Thanksgiving/Halloween/baseball blogs), so it really doesn't belong and a block is merited. HKT 18:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :There's really not much left to do at the wiki, so I believe that blogs are the only way now to keep the users around. If someone doesn't want to be part of them, it's ok, but other users are obviously enjoying it. I know this is the Avatar Wiki, but it's getting pretty boring around, and the blogs are kinda the only thing that is keeping me around. -- 18:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I unlocked the blog again. We do not block discussions because they are uneasy. The discussion did not get out of hand and the war reference to Avatar is obvious. It is one of the points the movie tries to raise discussions and wants to make people think about in the real world. Not in every online community it is possible to have this kind of discussions, but it seems to be possible here. So why not? Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Couldn't have said it better, Faern. -- 19:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::My point was that it was off-topic from the blog post itself. The blog post, if you can remember, was about donating to military veteran's organizations because of the approaching holidays which are based around giving and not only receiving. The blog comments turned it into a debate about war and it's pretty obvious that disagreements between people on this wiki have lead to some people leaving the wiki in extreme cases in the past. Call it a preemptive strike, but I just don't want to see anyone leave the wiki (again) because of a difference in opinions. Matias, the thing you said about the blogs being the only thing keeping you around kinda struck me as odd for a bureaucrat and founder of a wiki to say. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it your duty to stick by the wiki through the thick and thin, even if it gets boring at times? I hope you weren't sincere when you said that. 20:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC)